Curl Up With Me
by Kindle-Feather
Summary: A one shot about Ivypool and Blossomfall *Possibly part of a series*


**This is just a cute little one shot that I wrote for fun. It was inspired by a drawing done by Angel-Hawk which you can find on her Deviantart page, the link is on my profile.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Ivypool can tell that it's raining before she even opens her eyes. Her scars always ache when the weather is bad and sure enough the large one on her throat gives a telltale twinge as she drifts into consciousness.

When she does open her eyes she finds the den almost empty, not unusual considering the fact that it must be long past sunrise. The only remaining cats were those who'd been on the late patrol with her the night before.

She gets to her paws and stretches, taking a moment to smooth her fur down although she knows it'll be soaked the moment she sets paw outside the den. With a shrug she pads out to face the weather.

Like the den the camp is mostly deserted, nobody in their right mind would linger outside too long in this weather. Ivypool doesn't really mind, the air is warm and at this point she can't get much wetter so she takes her time, enjoying the peace that the rain brings.

Below the heavy drumming of the rain she can make out the liquid melody of birdsong and the rustling of the forest. The air smells clean and fresh, like new growth after Leafbare and damp, rich earth turned up by racing paws. The world is green and silver and liquid, droplets glistening on every branch and leaf and pebble. It's beautiful.

But not as beautiful as the she cat who appears at the entrance to the medicine cat's den, casting her vivid green eyes towards the unrelenting grey clouds above before stepping out into the downpour. Within moments her fluffy tortoiseshell and white pelt is dark with water and sticking to her muscular form but her eyes light up when she sees Ivypool.

That smile makes Ivypool feel like the sun is shining just on her and she can't feel the raindrops hitting her pelt anymore as they touch noses in greeting and twine tails, their pelts brushing.

"How long have you standing out in the rain grinning like a fool?" Blossomfall asks with loving reproach in her voice and eyes.

Ivypool rests her chin on Blossomfall's head; "I've been enjoying the rain for a little while but I only started smiling when I saw you."

The amused exhalation is sweetly familiar music to Ivypool's ears; "Let's get you inside before you catch a cold."

"It's practically Greenleaf! I couldn't catch a cold if I tried!" Ivypool protests cheerfully but pads alongside Blossomfall into the dim, herb scented medicine den.

As they pass inside the tortoiseshell calls a cheerful greeting which is reciprocated by Briarlight, the paralyzed she cat must have moved her nest closer to the entrance to watch the rain. The brown tabby she cat smiles at Ivypool as the pair near her nest, "Hey Ivypool, it's been a while." She meows cheerfully, "You should come see me sometime."

Ivypool tears her gaze away from Blossomfall, taken aback by the tabby's direct words and it must show on her face because Briarlight flashes a knowing smile; "It seems we'll be seeing a lot more of each other in the coming seasons."

Beside her Blossomfall ducks her head and Ivypool feels the blood rushing to her own face at the teasing sparkle in Briarlight's eyes.

"Oh go on then, I can tell you aren't here to chat with me. If you're careful Grumpy Grump-paws won't catch you…" She trails off and smirks as Jayfeather's voice cuts through the darkness in the back of the den.

"I can hear you and I don't appreciate being called 'Grumpy Grump-paws'." The blind medicine cat says as he pads out, his unseeing blue eyes eerily fixed on Blossomfall and Ivypool. "As for you two, this is a medicine den, not a place to socialize."

"Aww come on, the weather's so awful and there's really nowhere else to find some peace and quiet. They'll have to sit in the rain if you don't let them stay and then they'll both get sick." Briarlight says, her tone hovering between threatening and coaxing while still holding a note of amusement.

"Yeah, Ivypool's been waiting out in the rain for ages already and we're both soaked to the bone! I'm surprised that she isn't sneezing already!" Blossomfall joins in, somehow perfectly mimicking her sister's persuasive tone.

Ivypool rolls her eyes at the display and Jayfeather's sigh makes her certain that if he could see they would have shared an exasperated glance. "Fine, you can stay. Not because you're argument is good but because I'll never hear the end of it if I turn you two out."

Briarlight gives a squeal of victory and angles her ears towards a corner of the den, "You can take some moss over to that corner. I'll make sure this one leaves you alone!" She teases Jayfeather who huffs angrily although Ivypool catches the ghost of a smile on his muzzle as he turns away.

Ivypool smiles and begins to follow Blossomfall towards the ever-present pile of moss but Briarlight's soft call stops her.

When she turns back the paralyzed she cat is sitting up, she's smiling but her eyes are serious as she looks past Ivypool to Blossomfall. "I've never seen her so happy, not since my accident." Her words are tinged with sadness but her smile is as bright as ever. "Take care of her, she really loves you."

Ivypool nods and pauses, fishing for the right response, before she can find it Blossomfall's voice grabs her attention and she flashes a sheepish smile at Briarlight before bounding over to join the tortoiseshell.

"What took you so long? I thought you were going to make me do this by myself!" She laughs as Ivypool reaches her and picks up a bundle of moss.

The silver and white she cat casts a look at Briarlight before replying: "Nothing, just asking your sister how she's been lately."

Blossomfall tucks a second neatly made up ball of moss under her chin, struggling to speak through the moss in her jaws; "This is like being apprentices again, I hated having to collect moss."

"I don't need reminding, you complained more during moss collecting than Dovewing has in her entire life." Ivypool teases, her words muffled by the moss.

Reaching the corner Blossomfall drops her bundles, making a face as she wipes her muzzle with her paw to remove the scraps of moss stuck to it. "That's not fair! I like your sister but she complains a lot, more than any cat I've ever met!"

Giving up on intelligible speech Ivypool rolls her eyes but gives a begrudging nod before setting down her portion of the moss. "Fine, I'll give you that."

Blossomfall lifts her chin in triumph and surveys the moss from on high, "I think we might need one more bundle."

"I'll get it, I don't want to put up with you complaining about it any more than I have to." Ivypool tosses the gentle jab over her shoulder as she pads back to the moss.

Blossomfall responds with a singsong hum that Ivypool finds adorable. As the tortoiseshell busies herself with spreading out the moss Ivypool pauses to watch her, letting the ball of moss she was collecting fall aside.

Although Ivypool's pelt is almost dry Blossomfall's still shows dark patches where her long pelt refuses to dry. The rest of her fur is fluffy and thick, her winter coat always comes in early like her father's. The dappled patches of red and black shift with every small movement of her muscular body, the long fur occasionally parting so that the silver-pink lines of long-healed scars peek through.

"Hey!" Blossomfall says, whipping around and catching Ivypool staring, the moss forgotten at her paws. "Are you just going to stand there watching me or are you actually going to come over here?"

With a laugh Ivypool picks up the moss and bounds over to Blossomfall's side, touching her muzzle to the tortoiseshell's cheek.

Together they line the recess with moss, "Like one big cozy nest!" Blossomfall purrs as she curls up next to Ivypool.

"That's not a bad idea." Ivypool muses, "Why don't we do that in the warriors' den? We practically sleep in the same nest anyway."

"And now that winter is coming it'll be nice to have the extra heat!" Blossomfall's face lights up at the idea and she half sits up in excitement before settling back down to purr into Ivypool's ear: "I love that idea."

"I love you."

"I know, I'm pretty great."

Ivypool playfully cuffs the tortoiseshell, Blossomfall responds with a kitten-soft blow of her own and the pair descends into laughter loud enough to warrant a glare from Jayfeather.

"Seriously though; I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Two things I forgot to mention: I'm trying out a different style, let me know what you guys think. Also I'm thinking of turning this into a series if I write more one shots about canon characters.**

 **~ Feathers**


End file.
